Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art yang concept full portrait.png|Full portrait of Yang Yang Xiao Long - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Yang Yang Xiao Long - Sketches2.jpg|More early sketches. Rwby portraits by einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits Ruby yang kids ca hakustina.jpg|Concept art for Yang and Ruby as children, by Kristina Nguyen. Official Designs YellowSil.png|Yang's Silhouette YangReveal.png|Official design revealed yang selfie.png|Yang taking a selfie RTX_Blake_Yang.jpg|Blake Belladonna/Yang poster. YangandBlake.png|Graphic of Yang and Blake, uploaded by Monty Oum. TeamRWBY.png|Yang, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Yellow-Yang-Trailer-Full.jpg|Promotional poster for the "Yellow" Trailer at A-Kon Dallas 2013 YangCredits.png|Yang's silhouette during the ending credits of "The First Step, Pt.2" YangCredits001.png|Yang's silhouette ending creditless yang valentine.jpg|Yang's Valentine's Day card yang emblem.png|Yang's emblem Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. yang_hunter_by_montyoum.jpg|"Yang Hunter" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook. Yang kid storyboard hakustina.jpg|Storyboard art of Yang's story from "Burning the Candle", by Kristina Nguyen. Hakustina542608450ab43.jpg|Storyboard art for Yang's story in "Burning the Candle", by Kristina Nguyen. Hakustina54260782cc66a.jpg|Full version of artwork used in "Burning the Candle", by Kristina Nguyen. Bg character04.png|Yang's official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Rwby vol3 poster.png|Yang in the Volume 3 poster Store Slideshow 1.jpg Store Slideshow 2.jpg Store Slideshow 3.jpg YangAdvertising.png Rwby japan dub poster.png Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray set.png|Volume 1 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray set with Limited Edition copy. Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover limited ed.png|DVD/Blu-ray cover for Limited Edition theatrical release of Volume 1 Japanese dub. Illustrated by Kuma. Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 1 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Rwby vol1 japan artwork2.png Rwby vol1 japan artwork.png Rwby manga ad.jpg|Advertisement artwork for the RWBY manga, by Shirow Miwa Team rwby chalk.png Rwby vol1 japan dub billboard.jpg|A billboard in Japan for the Volume 1 theater release, using Monty's artwork Yang Valentine 2016.jpg|Yang's Valentine's Day card 2016 Yang Chibi.jpg|Yang's official chibi design, as seen on Rooster Teeth's Instagram. RWBY Chibi Countdown, 02.jpg|Yang along with Blake on promotional countdown for RWBY Chibi premiere Turnaround Models Yang by montyoum-d67l7j3.gif|Full 3D Yang model turnaround. yang hunter turnaround.png|Yang's volume 2 "Hunter" outfit turnaround. Yang Turnaround copy.png|Regular outfit turnaround. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00009.png Vol1op storyboard 00010.png Vol1op storyboard 00011.png|Yang hops onto Bumblebee Vol1op storyboard 00012.png Vol1op storyboard 00013.png Vol1op storyboard 00014.png Vol1op storyboard 00029.png Vol1op storyboard 00030.png DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV1SceneSelection.png|Volume 1 scene selection menu RWBYV2Setup.png|Volume 2 setup menu Merchandise Yangart800.jpg|Yang silhouette design from the "Yellow" Trailer shirt Yang motorcycle akira.jpg|Yang and her motorcycle in the style of Akira Bumblebee store.jpg|Yang and Blake on the Bumblebee shirt exclusive to Australia RWBY_Pocket_800_Art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' pocket shirt design Yang Figurine.jpg|Yang figurine by McFarlane toys plush_yang_large.jpg|Yang plush RWBY_Yang_2.jpg|Yang chibi plush Yang card.png|Yang from the RWBY Playing Cards deck RWBY_3_0_2.png|Yang Figure by Threezero Twitter Yellow render.jpg|A scene from the Yellow trailer in the animation stage Yellow Render.jpg|Render of Yang RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. RubyxYang.png YangBike.png|Yang's motorbike. yang in there baby.png|Yang in there, baby! Rwby 3d world mag.jpg|Yang in a 3D World magazine article. Original Yang Doodle.jpg|Monty's original doodle yang weiss blake fun w merging.png|Fun when merging scenes yang smoother edges.png|Comparing the outlines in Volume 2 vs Volume 3 Yang-twitter-150911.png|Transparent high-res Yang posted by Barbara. Miscellaneous yang rtrecap.png|Yang in the Animated RT Recap. ProductionDiary2 07660.png|Yang in the Volume 2 Production Diary #2. ProductionDiary3_10229.png|Yang in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3. v3 advertisement screenshot.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles v3 advertisement screenshot2.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles Volume 3 Sneak Peek V3 preview12.png V3 preview13.png V3 preview14.png V3 preview15.png V3 preview17.png V3 preview19.png Manga Covers Manga 7 Cover.jpg|Young Yang on the cover of Chapter 7. Chapters Manga 1 Yang.png|Yang in the manga Manga 1 Team RWBY.png|Team RWBY in the manga Manga 1 Velvet.png|Team RWBY in the Beacon food hall Manga 2 RWBY beside Ruby are annoyed by Cardin.jpg Manga 2 Glynda arrival.jpg Manga 2 Ruby and Yang childhood.jpg|Young Yang seen in Ruby's flashback Manga 7, Yang ready to fight.jpg Manga 7, Henchmen.jpg Manga 7, Mealanie and Miltiades's weapons.jpg Screenshots - Trailers "Yellow" Trailer 1004 Yellow Trailer_00479.png|Guess who has a sweet ride~? Yang2.PNG|Introduction of Yang Xiao Long entering the club... Yang5.PNG|...and making a good first impression yang yellow trailer photo.png|Shows Junior a photo 1004 Yellow Trailer_03149.png|"Awkward." 1004 Yellow Trailer_04656.png|It's not the moon, but it'll do! Yang9.PNG|...Sephiroth? Yang10.PNG|Unleash devastating attacks on her foes by setting off exploding rounds while attacking 1004 Yellow Trailer_06633.png|2-on-1: Not cool... 1004 Yellow Trailer_06934.png|Eat Dust! Yang15.PNG|All fired up Yang17.PNG|This is going to hurt... *Lights out* 1004_Yellow_Trailer_09792.png|Meeting Ruby Rose outside the club Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Team RWBY Standoff. V2t 12.png|Laughing with her team while Ozpin looks on. V2t 23.png|Hey boys... V2t 24.png|Did you miss me? V2t 33.png V2t 45.png|Ready to fight, along with her team. Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png V3trailer 1.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1524.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1984.png Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 15.png|Yang's semblance demonstrated in RWBY: World of Remnant Huntsmen WORHuntsmen 00007.png WORHuntsmen 00008.png Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots RWBY-GE 08.png RWBY-GE 05.png RWBY-GE 04.png RWBY-GE 02.png RWBY GE Upd Yang.jpg RWBY GE Upd Forever Fall Y.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer yang1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer yang2.png Ge steam greenlight trailer yang3.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby2.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Early Access Trailer RWBY GE Yang.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00010.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00012.png Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi'' Episode 1 Chibi 01 00017.png|Let's dance. Chibi 01 00018.png|I can still punch you. Chibi 01 00019.png|Nailed it. Episode 2 Chibi2 00001.png|Let's see what's on TV. Chibi2 00002.png|Could Blake be the cat burglar? Chibi2 00003.png| Chibi2 00004.png| Chibi2 00005.png|Blake?! Chibi2 00006.png|She stole my motorcycle... Chibi2 00008.png|"Soooo, this is the last time we invite her to the pool, right?" Chibi2 00009.png|She prefers ice skating over swimming. Chibi2 00014.png|Let's test out our new technique. Chibi2 00016.png|Double Dutch, double double double Dutch! Chibi2_00019.png|Hey Blake! Chibi2_00020.png|Yarn? Chibi2_00021.png| Chibi2 00022.png|I did not see that coming. Chibi2 00023.png|I swear she does this all the time... Episode 3 Chibi 03 00014.png|Ta-what!?!? Chibi 03 00015.png|Hold still. Chibi 03 00016.png|Blake!? You are it! Episode 4 Chibi 04 00001.png|I think I almost... Chibi 04 00002.png|"Yes! And that's how you do it!" Chibi 04 00003.png|Don't worry Ruby. I can teach you some tricks I know. Chibi 04 00004.png|Maybe someday you might defeat me. Chibi 04 00005.png|You little BRAT!!! Chibi 04 00014.png|Yang gives Blake another gift. Chibi 04 00015.png|I hope you like this more than my previous gift. Chibi 04 00016.png|Seriously? Chibi 04 00017.png|I should've just gotten another cat toy. Chibi 04 00018.png|Nothing better than video games. Chibi 04 00019.png|Time to get the high score. Chibi 04 00020.png|What poked me!? Chibi 04 00021.png|Where was I... Oh yes. Chibi 04 00022.png|Seriously!? Chibi 04 00023.png|If something pokes me one more time I... Chibi 04 00024.png|That's... Chibi 04 00025.png|IT!!! Episode 5 Chibi5 00001.png|"Great costume party, sis!" Chibi5 00002.png|This is awkward. Chibi5 00020.png|Wait that guy doesn't look right. Episode 6 Chibi 06 00019.png|"And I said, "Bumblebee? More like-" Chibi 06 00020.png|Pyrrha?! Chibi 06 00021.png|At least she's alright and well. Episode 7 Chibi 07 00013.png|Good one Ruby! Chibi 07 00016.png|Ruby?! Are you alright? Chibi 07 00017.png| Chibi 07 00021.png|We were just having fun.. Chibi 07 00022.png|I thought it was okay to bring our weapons. Chibi 07 00038.png| Chibi 07 00039.png| Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon_00261.png|Yang on top of a bridge in Vale, before riding off 1102 The Shining Beacon_00322.png|Yang on her motorcycle 1102 The Shining Beacon_00566.png|Panning shot of RWBY 1102 The Shining Beacon_00715.png|Yang with her insignia in the background 1102 The Shining Beacon_00748.png|Yang in front of Beacon Ruby Rose 1101_Ruby_Rose_16068.png|Proud of her sister Ruby joining her at Beacon 1101_Ruby_Rose_16267.png|On the airship heading to Beacon 1101_Ruby_Rose_17757.png|Listening to Glynda's announcement 1101_Ruby_Rose_19384.png|Looking at "Vomit Boy" 1101_Ruby_Rose_18910.png|Looking outside of the airship The Shining Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_01848.png|Arrival to Beacon with Ruby 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_02267.png|Yang + chibi Ruby 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_02718.png|Yellow's beauty burns gold 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_03252.png|Yang - Exit Stage Left The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_01211.png|"Ruby! I saved you a spot!" 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_01608.png|"How's your first day going, little sister?" 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_02319.png|"Oh, my God, you really exploded... " 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_03516.png|An awkward Ruby and Yang trying their best to be friendly. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_05925.png|Likes what she sees! 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_07715.png|"Hello!" 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_08312.png|Aw, look. Ruby's trying to make a friend. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_10663.png|Hug Attack Two! 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_10699.png|Ruby and Yang fighting 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_11248.png|This'll make a great team The First Step 1104 The First Step_04182.png|Long hair causes some problems 1104 The First Step_04338.png|Peace already! 1104 The First Step_12752.png|Deal with it. The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2_2015.png|I believe I can fly! 1105 The First Step Pt.2_2164.png|*Racing above the tree tops.* The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest_01461.png|What? 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_01898.png|Yang against two Ursa 1106 The Emerald Forest_02523.png|Berserk Button. Pressed. 1106 The Emerald Forest_02650.png|"You monsters!" 1106 The Emerald Forest_02754.png|Yang's possible Semblance, activated 1106 The Emerald Forest_02843.png|That's for my hair! 1106 The Emerald Forest_03196.png|I think he peed himself. 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_03433.png|Err, thanks for finishing off that Ursa Blake. The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_4039.png|The Bumblebee team 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_4193.png|Descending towards the Temple 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_4357.png|The two newly-minted partners exploring the ruins. 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_5690.png|"How about a cute little Pony?" Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_01809.png|Ruby!? 1108_Players_and_Pieces_03423.png|How is she balancing that? 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04099.png|NORA!!! 1108 Players and Pieces_04324.png|"I can't take it any more!" 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04682.png|Waiting 2 seconds... 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05920.png|"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" 1108_Players_and_Pieces_06536.png|Rushing out for Ruby. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_08844.png|Just glad you're alright. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_10495.png|A proud big sister 1108_Players_and_Pieces_14319.png|Team RWBY on the line 1108 Players and Pieces_17175.png|"I. HOPE. YOU'RE. HUNGRY!" 1108 Players and Pieces_17491.png|Your turn, Weiss 1108 Players and Pieces_17934.png|Grabbing Blake's Gambol Shroud aside a pillar 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20007.png|"Well...that was a thing." 1108_Players_and_Pieces_22100.png|Official formation of Team RWBY. The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_1841.png|Decorating~! Blake's already starting, too! 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_2281.png|Team RWBY's first mission begins! 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_2339.png|Banzai! 1109 The Badge and The Burden_2504.png|The Achieve Men 1109 The Badge and The Burden_3395.png|Yang in school uniform 1109 The Badge and The Burden_3734.png|Bunk Beds, there is nothing more awesome. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_3974.png|All in favor, say aye. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4162.png|Team BYWR? Psst Girls you missed your marks 1109 The Badge and The Burden_6616.png|TFW the creepy teacher hits on you. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_7929.png|Snickering at Ruby's doodle The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_01119.png|"Goooo, Weiss!" 1110_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_Pt.2_01256.png|Cheering on Weiss 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_09804.png|Let sleeping fires lie. Jaunedice 1111_Jaunedice_3310.png|Excited at the upcoming Vytal Festival with the other girls 1111_Jaunedice_3340.png|Gaijin 4koma? 1111_Jaunedice_4087.png|Yang is immersed 1111_Jaunedice_4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111_Jaunedice_7687.png|Must not be easy being a Faunus Forever Fall 1113_Forever_Fall_06139.png|In Forever Fall with Ruby 1113_Forever_Fall_07883.png|Collecting Red Sap Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_03814.png|Where's the Ursa? The Stray 1115_The_Stray_01423.png|Very interesting Weiss. 1115 The Stray_07387.png|"Uh...Weiss...?" 1115 The Stray_08285.png|"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" 1115_The_Stray_09191.png|Apologizing to Penny when she suddenly appears in front of them 1115_The_Stray_09679.png|Telling Ruby not to say "yes" via hand signals 1115_The_Stray_09780.png|Wait, what?! 1115_The_Stray_12677.png|Uncomfortable watching Weiss and Blake argue 1115_The_Stray_15507.png|This is awkward... Black and White 1116_Black_and_White_04536.png|Searching for Blake with Ruby and Weiss 1116_Black_and_White_05295.png|Surprised when Penny showed up unexpectedly 1116_Black_and_White_05611.png|Curious as to how Penny knows Blake is a Faunus 1116_Black_and_White_05757.png|"What cat ears? She wears a... bow..." 1116_Black_and_White_05958.png|Letting the reality of Blake being a cat Faunus sink in 1116_Black_and_White_06133.png|Letting Ruby handle Penny 1116_Black_and_White_08068.png|Searching the streets for Blake with Weiss 1116 Black and White_08357.png|Unsure feelings regarding Weiss and Blake 1116_Black_and_White_19847.png|Watching Weiss lecture Blake after 12 hours of searching 1116_Black_and_White_21054.png|Seeing Ruby get excited about having the team back together Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00586.png|Yang standing alongside her team 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01138.png|Ruby glancing at Yang 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01168.png|Beacon's landing strategy 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01500.png|Yang battling Mercury 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01686.png|Xiao Long Uppercut! Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07581.png|"Whatcha doin'?" 1201 Best Day Ever_07871.png|Demonstrating grape catching 1201 Best Day Ever_08655.png|How did you even steal that? 1201 Best Day Ever_08923.png|"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?!" 1201 Best Day Ever_09016.png|Boo! 1201 Best Day Ever_09572.png|I'll show you boo! 1201 Best Day Ever_09965.png|That one's on me 1201 Best Day Ever_11865.png|Burn 'em to the ground! 1201 Best Day Ever_12178.png|Turkey Celica, equipped 1201 Best Day Ever_12223.png|Fear the might of the turkey fist! 1201 Best Day Ever_12309.png|Turkey > Melons 1201 Best Day Ever_12580.png|Bumblebee tag team! 1201 Best Day Ever_12643.png|Xiao Long Ken! 1201 Best Day Ever_14857.png|Standoff with Ren 1201 Best Day Ever_15293.png|Bashing Ren to the ground 1201 Best Day Ever_15551.png|Slowmo crossup 1201 Best Day Ever_18834.png|I taste like strawberry sunrise Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png|In the library with team playing Remnant: The Game V2_02_00009.png|Smug Yang is smug. V2_02_00013.png|"You activated my trap card!" V2e2 rwby jnpr.png|Waiting for Blake to make her move V2e2 blake leaves.png|Hearing Nora's "Women" joke V2 02 00028.png|Awed by Weiss over-the-top behavior in confronting Blake V2e2 rwby.png|Listening to Blake's "doing-nothing-while-the-bad-guys-are-still-out-there" spiel A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00005.png|"One day" V2_03_00007.png|"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious." V2_03_00013.png|Surprised to see Sun outside their window V2_03_00015.png|Looking out at Neptune alone on the edge V2_03_00017.png|What's wrong with Ruby? Painting the Town... V2 04 00007.png|Yellow Trailer Part 2 V2 04 00008.png|How nostalgic. V2 04 00009.png|"Come on, my friend's right in here!" V2 04 00010.png|Yeah he likes that. V2 04 00015.png|Hey boys, did you miss me? V2 04 00016.png|I guess not. V2 04 00034.png|Okay seriously, where's my Strawberry Sunrise? V2 04 00035.png|Good cop Neptune and bad cop Yang. V2 04 00036.png|Interrogating Junior for information once again V2 04 00046.png|"Where are you guys?" V2 04 00047.png|Going to chase down a mech on Bumblebee with Neptune V2 04 00050.png|Dodging thrown cars on the highway V2 04 00062.png|Team RWBY stands ready Freezerburn.png|Freezerburn V2 04 00068.png|Hammering at the cockpit V2 04 00069.png|Slammed against a pillar V2 04 00070.png|Taking a hard hit by a Paladin V2 04 00071.png|Swing all you want... V2 04 00072.png|Like a fever I will take you down V2 04 00073.png|Swinging around for another attack v2e4 yang ready punch.png|About to finish off the Paladin v2e4 yang finishes paladin.png|Delivering the final blow to the Paladin V2e4 shatter.png|Shattering Neo's mirror illusion V2 04 00083.png|Only I do puns, Weiss Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png|In the stands watching Pyrrha's match V2 05 00056.png|Seeing Ruby wait for her and Blake V2 05 00062.png|Concerned for Blake's health V2 05 00064.png|"We're worried about you." V2 05 00066.png|"We're planning the whole event!" V2 05 00068.png|Surprised Jaune showed up at their door V2 05 00074.png|"And that's why everyone calls you "Ice Queen"." Burning the Candle V2_06_00004.png|How can she even carry that on her own? V2_06_00005.png|Yelled at by Weiss regarding doilies V2_06_00006.png|Upset over Weiss' opinions V2_06_00014.png|Lures Blake with a laser pointer V2_06_00024.png|Asks Blake what has been troubling her in the empty classroom V2_06_00025.png|Talks with Blake about her past V2_06_00026.png|Finds a possible clue about her mom as a child V2_06_00028.png|Faced by the beowolves V2_06_00030.png|Upset at Blake for not understanding her story's meaning V2_06_00031.png|Shoved by Blake V2_06_00033.png|"I'll save you a dance." V2_06_00038.png|Working reception at the dance V2_06_00040.png|Amusingly welcomes Ruby V2_06_00043.png|Dance of the Bumblebee V2_06_00044.png|I'd call this a success Dance Dance Infiltration V2e7 ruby yang.png|Looking over the dance floor with Ruby V2 07 00015.png|Big sis attack! Field Trip V2_08_00014.png|"I know what'll cheer you up!" V2_08_00015.png|Holding a package from her and Ruby's father V2_08_00016.png|Letting Ruby grasp at the package in her hand V2_08_00017.png|Eyeing what came out of the package V2_08_00018.png|Observing the dog that was sent in the mail V2_08_00019.png|Excited Zwei has arrived V2_08_00022.png|"Oh, he does this all the time." V2_08_00027.png|Watching Weiss tease Zwei V2_08_00029.png|"Well, That takes care of that." V2_08_00033.png|Joining Team JNPR in the auditorium V2_08_00037.png|In the back of the Beacon student group with rest of the team V2_08_00044.png|Surprised Ozpin allowed Team RWBY to go on the mission V2_08_00045.png|Seeing Team CFVY return to Beacon V2_08_00050.png|Shocked at the huntsman that will be leading their mission Search and Destroy V2_09_00004.png|Disheartened by having Oobleck lead their mission V2_09_00009.png|Meeting with Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune V2_09_00012.png|Hearing Oobleck call for the team from the airship. V2_09_00014.png|Saying goodbye as Team RWBY leaves for Mountain Glenn V2_09_00016.png|Unphased that Ruby is having trouble with "tussles", "truffles", and "brussels" V2_09_00019.png|Landing in Mountain Glenn with team V2_09_00021.png|Embarrassed by Ruby and her retorts V2_09_00022.png|You brought Zwei? V2_09_00027.png|Double Facepalm V2_09_00033.png|Yang vs Beowolf V2_09_00034.png|K.O.! V2_09_00046.png|Waiting with team for next engagement V2_09_00050.png|Exhausted after battle with Grimm V2_09_00051.png|Making sure no other Grimm are near V2_09_00076.png|Why did you become a Huntress Yang? V2_09_00077.png|"I'm a thrill-seeker..." V2_09_00059.png|Assigned with Blake and Weiss to set up a base and fire V2_09_00064.png|You ever wonder why we're here? V2_09_00065.png|Everyone gathered around the fire. V2_09_00070.png|I burn? V2_09_00071.png|Sleeping with Weiss and Blake V2 09 00074.png|Asleep while Ruby takes watch over camp Mountain Glenn V2_10_00012.png|This bed was just right V2_10_00013.png|"Blake, are you awake?" V2_10_00014.png|Telling Ruby's ambitions and personality to the others V2_10_00015.png|Talking with Weiss and Blake about being huntresses V2_10_00032.png|Informed by Oobleck Ruby might be in trouble V2_10_00037.png|What's that Zwei? Ruby fell down a well? V2_10_00038.png|What do you mean "underground crime network"? V2_10_00039.png|Listening to Oobleck explain the tragic events of Mountain Glenn V2_10_00040.png|The Thermos was his weapon? No Brakes V2_11_00013.png|So glad you're safe V2_11_00014.png|Trapped with team underground with no signal reception V2_11_00015.png|Getting ready to stop that train V2_11_00021.png|Finding a bomb armed to each train car V2_11_00022.png|This is what we "trained" for V2_11_00023.png|Winking at her victim V2_11_00036.png|Ah, my nemesis... V2_11_00037.png|So, we meet again V2_11_00038.png|I'm gonna punch that smug look right off your face V2_11_00040.png|Hold Still! V2_11_00057.png|Sure would be nice if someone saved me right now V2_11_00061.png|Unconscious while masked heroine disappears V2_11_00063.png|Recovering from the train crash Breach V2 12 00011.png|I like these odds V2 12 00016.png|Boing! V2 12 00071.png|Joining with the other huntsmen after the battle V2 12 00077.png|Meeting with team back at Beacon V2 12 00078.png|I need a nap V2 12 00090.png|Alright, who are you? v2e12 yang red.png|Angrily stares down the masked heroine Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00005.png V3 Opening 00019.png Vol3op 25.png Vol3op 26.png V3 Opening 00021.png V3 Opening 00027.png Vol3op 40.png V3 Opening 00030.png V3 Opening 00031.png Vol3op 44.png Vol3op 45.png V3 Opening 00035.png Round One V3e1 50.png V3e1 51.png V3e1 53.png|I'M COMING AT YOU! V3e1 54.png|YEAH I deliver the final blow! V3e1 55.png V3e1 56.png V3e1 57.png V3e1 58.png V3e1 59.png V3e1 61.png V3e1 63.png V3e1 64.png V3e1 65.png V3e1 72.png V3e1 74.png V3e1 75.png|"Yeah, we're going to kick some butts!" V3e1 80.png V3e1 81.png|Let's eat V3e1 83.png|How did he do that? V3e1 85.png V3e1 86.png V3e1 88.png V3e1 91.png V3e1 107.png New Challengers... V3 02 00029.png V3 02 00063.png V3 02 00110.png It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00096.png|Cheering on Yatsuhashi and Coco. Lessons Learned V3 0400015.png V3 0400059.png|"You can do it, Ruby!" V3 0400062.png|"My turn!" V3 0400072.png|"You are the worst!" V3 0400073.png V3 0400075.png V3 0400076.png V3 0400078.png V3 0400079.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00015.png V3e5 00031.png|What can we expect? V3e5 00032.png|Uh? What was that just how...? V3e5 00034.png|Whoa... V3e5 00035.png|...That was unexpected. V3e5 00039.png 2015-12-07.png|"EXCUSE ME?" V3e5 00045.png V3e5 00046.png V3e5 00047.png V3e5 00053.png|A rainbow attack. What does it mean? V3e5 00055.png V3e5 00056.png V3e5 00057.png V3e5 00060.png|Only I make puns. V3e5 00071.png|Could you stop make fun of my weight! V3e5 00073.png|That's it! Now you made me mad now! V3e5 00074.png V3e5 00076.png|Nooo Weiss! V3e5 00078.png V3e5 00080.png|"It looks like Yang's angry. And you wouldn't like her when she's...upset." V3e5 00081.png|YANG SMASH! V3e5 00083.png|Your music can't stop me! V3e5 00084.png|Looks like you'll need a new trumpet. V3e5 00087.png|Nighty Night, Kitty Cat! V3e5 00089.png|Kitty turned into a firework! V3e5 00090.png|Weiss are you alright? V3e5 00091.png V3e5 00094.png Fall V3 0600024.png|"You better not go easy on me" V3 0600039.png V3 0600041.png V3 0600042.png V3 0600043.png V3 0600044.png V3 0600045.png V3 0600046.png V3 0600050.png V3 0600051.png|Face my true power! V3 0600052.png|Final blow! V3 0600053.png|Victory is mine! V3 0600054.png V3 0600061.png|What's going on?! V3 0600062.png|Don't turn your guns on me. I'm not the bad guy V3 0600064.png|That's me... V3 0600065.png|Wait... that's not what really happened... that's fake, isn't it? V3 0600067.png|But he attacked me first... Beginning of the End V3 07 00105.png|I keep telling you I'm innocent. V3 07 00106.png V3 07 00108.png|This can't be happening... V3 07 00109.png|...Did I actually hurt him for no reason. Destiny V3 08 00002.png|I keep telling you, he attacked me first V3 08 00005.png|Why won't you believe me? V3 08 00008.png|Blake? V3 08 00009.png V3 08 00010.png|Thanks for believing me, Blake. V3 08 00030.png|watching Team JNPR from afar V3 08 00031.png V3 08 00032.png|"I saw my mom." PvP V3 09 00096.png V3 09 00097.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00008.png|I'm heading towards the docks. V3 10 00009.png|Is Ruby with you? V3 10 00010.png|Ruby... please be safe. Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00108.png|Blake where are you? V3 11 00118.png|Blake?! V3 11 00120.png|"Get away from her!" V3 11 00122.png|"Nooo!" V3 11 00123.png|What the--?! V3 11 00124.png|(Insert stupid arm pun here) V3 11 00126.png|It's strange... V3 11 Armless Yang.png|...I can't feel my right arm. V3 11 Armless Yang 2.png|Where did it go... V3 11 00132.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00027.png V3 12 00036.png V3 12 00037.png V3 12 00161.png V3 12 00162.png|"Ruby..." V3 12 00163.png|A broken Yang V3 12 00164.png|I'm not the same as before. V3 12 00165.png|My arm is gone. V3 12 00166.png|I'm not alright... V3 12 00167.png|...and I'm not making stupid puns neither. V3 12 00168.png|Blake left, just like everyone else. V3 12 00169.png|Ruby, you can do whatever you want, just leave me alone... V3 12 00171.png|I don't care about life anymore... V3 12 Autumn.png|It's all just empty and hollow now. V3 12 00183.png|Sorry I couldn't come with yah sis... V3 12 00184.png|People keep leaving anyway... and I'm always helpless to stop it... V3 12 00185.png|Just like Penny and Pyrrha, just like our team... our mothers. But this time I just... don't care. Category:Image Gallery Category:Yang Xiao Long images